To then And begin
by ReconstructedNothing
Summary: This is my first fic The figment known as Lil' Slugger has returned, but this time he's somewhere new. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Restart

This is the ONLY time I'll say this! I do not own Paranoia Agent or it's concepts, but I do own half the characters used in this story. Please bear with me, as this is my first fan fic. I think the rating might go up later, not sure though.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : To begin…**

The night was the same as always, poorly lit by neglected street-lamps with the faint noise of slight traffic in the distance, but then again it was America after all. Two figures walked along the streets, only high school students heading home, a boy and a girl.

"Man, I can't believe that it got late so quick," the girl said with slight annoyance hidden in her words. "My mom isn't going to take this well." She sighed before looking over at the boy next to her. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "Your family is weird. They don't force you to do anything but you still have a curfew." The boy smirked, "I'm only kidding."

"You should be," the girl said, giving him a playful punch to the arm. They both laughed for a few moments, before discussing what they had seen on TV the night before. With the sounds of traffic and their own words, neither of them heard the noise of roller blades following after them.

"But wait… I thought you couldn't go on the net anymore because of your grades," the boy said along with a puzzled look.

The in-line skates drew closer…

The girl giggled. "Well I can as long as no one knows I do." There was a small silence after her words, in which her smile faded. "I hate it at home. I wonder how much longer I can stand it."

And closer still…

The boy frowned, but patted the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, it's not like you're gonna crack."

Metal scraped along the ground, causing sparks. They both looked back in time to see a malicious grin, just before the girl was whacked in the head by a golden bat.

Whoever had swung the bat continued on, without loosing speed, and never looking back. The boy watched the figure skate off, unable to move due to shock. It was at least a minute after the skater had vanished from his view before he remembered the girl.

"Oh crap!" He knelt over her, unsure of what to do. Blood dripped down her face, and her fingers twitched. She was still alive, just unconscious. The boy did the only thing he could think of… "Help! Someone help!"

* * *

Well this is a start… what do you think? 


	2. Falling Away

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm really happy.**

* * *

** Chapter 2 : Plummeting…**

The boy stood outside a hospital room, having a hard time deciding if he should go inside or not. After another minute of decision, he sighed and stepped inside. He kept his eyes down, staring at the floor, unable to look at his friend who was sitting in the bed.

"Grey, you came. I didn't think you'd be able to." The girl smiled at him, trying to make him smile as well. She sighed when she saw that it wouldn't help much. The girl crossed her hands in her lap, and looked to an empty chair next to the bed. "You can sit if you want."

The boy, Grey, nodded and sat down, but kept his eyes averted. The two teens stayed silent for what seemed like forever. "This… this is my fault," he said finally. "I'm sorry Sketch, I…"

"It's not your fault! It's not anyone's fault but that freak that did this," she said pointing to her forehead, which was wrapped with bandages. "You actually helped me Grey, if I had been alone… I probably wouldn't be here." She sighed again, sinking into the pillows that were on the bed to prop her up. "I can go back to school in a few days. How's everyone been?"

Grey looked up at her for the first time since her entered the room. "They're all wondering where you are, since you've never missed school like all your life. I didn't tell anyone, but the teachers warned everyone about 'gang activity.' When they see your head they'll put two and two together."

"And get four?" The girl laughed, and so did the boy. "Well I'm glad you're happy again."

He smiled. "Thanks Sammy."

"Ah! How many times have I told you to call me Sketch?!"

"And how many have I told you to call me Gregory?"

They both laughed for a long time.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! What happened to your head?" a short Asian boy asked Sketch as she rummaged through her locker, early that Tuesday morning.

"Look Kevin, I'm not in the mood for this right now. I'll tell you and the others at lunch, okay?" she asked him.

The boy pouted, but quickly nodded. "I'll wait. Even though I wanted to hear it now." He sighed and leaned on the row of lockers. "You're lucky you missed the last few days, all the classes started giving out a hell of a lot of homework."

"Really? That sucks." She quickly zipped up her backpack and locked her locker before motioning for Kevin to follow. "Let's go find the others, shall we?"

He nodded following after the girl, frowning at the fact she didn't seem to care about him or his feelings.

* * *

That day at lunch, Sketch and Grey told their friends about what had happened two weeks previously. All of them; Kevin, Jewel, Alan, Peter, June, Joan, Sally, and Jack, were completely appalled.

"That's messed up," Alan said while staring at the bandages.

"Does anyone have a grudge against you or something?" Jewel asked her seriously.

"Maybe it was just an accident?" Kevin suggested. No one took notice of his comment though; they were all too busy fussing over Sketch. He frowned, and started off to his next class even though it was a good fifteen minutes before the bell rang to end lunch. "No one listens to me anymore," he said to himself quietly, entering his class.

* * *

**Well… just developing the story with this chapter. I just wanted to get all the characters out there. Oh, and thanks again for the reviews! I'll try to update tomorrow as well.**


End file.
